


Rise and Shine

by hydroelectricjaya



Series: Theories of Relativity [8]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydroelectricjaya/pseuds/hydroelectricjaya
Summary: They never really had the luxury of sleeping in.Takes place in the distant future . . .
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Theories of Relativity [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Rise and Shine

Nya awoke with a jolt. As deep breaths pulled air into her lungs, her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, pupils contracting, heart racing, and she was fairly certain the electric shock she felt was literal and not figurative. Slowly, laboriously, she rolled over, stretching every known muscle and confirmed her suspicions. 

Jay was sleeping peacefully next to her, limbs sprawled without a care in the world, zapping warm bodies as he pleased. Jerk. 

Nya watched as his chest rose and fell in a gentle rhythm, blissfully unaware of his elemental power’s rude abilities. Inspecting the stubble on his face, she traced a finger down his jaw, looking for a response. 

Nothing.

She moved her hand from his jaw down his chest, slowly raking over his abs, finally coming to a stop at the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Still nothing.

Slipping her pinky under the waistband, she tapped her remaining fingers lightly above his hip. Jay’s chest continued to rise and fall in the gentle, steady rhythm. 

Time for a new tactic.

Nya scooched closer, until her body was flush with his and her mouth was puffing hot breaths in his ear. In a slow, sensual whisper, she breathed out, “Understanding the power of your feminine side.”

She watched in delight as his body sucked in a deep, slow breath, exhaling equally slow, but gave her no other satisfaction of a response.

Impatient, Nya finally whispered in his ear, “Are you awake?”

“I am now,” came his reply in a low rumble, voice raspy and parched from a full night’s rest.

“How was that for a wakeup call?”

“F minus.”

Nya grinned as her ring and middle finger joined the pinky under his waistband, tapping her pointer finger expectantly above his hip.

“Continue with  _ that _ and I’ll change your grade to a ‘B’.”

“Only a ‘B’?” she questioned as her pointer finger slipped under the waistband and her thumb traced delicious circles over his hip bone. 

“There is a chance for extra credit.”

“Oh?” she hummed, “That’s funny, because you also got a failing grade for the wakeup call you gave me.” 

Jay’s face contorted in confusion. “I didn’t wake you up. I-oh-” he stopped mid-sentence, finally realizing what she was implying.

“Sorry,” he breathed out, voice sheepish but laced with snark. Nya got the distinct impression he was not actually sorry, but instead of getting mad, opted to snuggle closer, nestling her face in the crook of his neck.

“I guess our failing grades cancel each other out.” she murmured as her lips tickled against his skin. Jay’s elemental power thrummed in response and she felt tingling prickles all over her body from the change in potential energy. 

“That’s too bad, I was looking forward to the extra credit.”

Nya’s whole body shook with laughter as she stifled her giggles against his neck. “You are always looking forward to  _ extra credit. _ ”

Huffing out a chuckle, Jay pulled his arms above his head, sighing and stretching, trembling his whole body. 

“It means I am a healthy man,” he informed her.

Nya smiled and he felt her lips brush against his neck. His elemental power bristled under his skin, sending a delightful tremor through his frame, stirring her own in response. 

“You know what else means you are a healthy man?” She moved her hand, sweeping up to his navel and back to his opposite hip, purposefully avoiding something they both wanted.

“Tease,” he growled. She tapped her fingers lightly, toying with the waistband again, eliciting a soft moan from the Master of Lightning. 

“Here’s your extra credit,” she purred, placing her lips flush against his neck, blowing a loud raspberry. 

“Ack!” Jay tried to squirm away, but she quickly wrapped her legs around his and gripped his torso tight to keep him in place. 

Challenge accepted. Jay wasted no time wiggling out of Nya’s hold and flipped over on top, pinning her down with more force than necessary, face cut in half with a cheeky grin that indicated revenge.

“Nooooo,” Nya cried out, unable to keep her voice steady from the chuckles escaping her throat. Jay assaulted her neck and chest with a barrage of raspberries, throwing the Master of Water into a fit of giggles. He moved lower down to her stomach, pausing as a chill walked down his spine at the feeling of someone boring holes into his skull with a focused stare.

“Daddy? What are you doing to Mommy?”

“Uhhh,” Jay stalled as he regretfully rolled off his wife. “Tickling Mommy?” he tried, turning towards two sets of eyes piercing him with unrestrained interest.

“I want to tickle Mommy too!”

“Me too!” It was all the warning Jay had before two little bodies jumped on top of him.

“Uuuggghhh,” Jay whined as air was crushed out of his lungs. Little limbs scurried over him making their way to Nya.

“Got you Mommy!” they declared in unison. 

“Oh no!” Nya cried out, feigning defeat. 

“Quick! Hide from the tickle monster!”

The twin girls hurried over Nya, using her as a human shield against Jay. He turned towards her and cast a helpless glance. She shrugged and mouthed “Sorry, kids don’t sleep in.”

“Sparkletts detected,” his voice was low and monotone, imitating a robot, “initiating tickle attack.”

“Eeeeee!!!” the girls squealed and jumped out of the bed, fleeing the room. Jay rolled back over and pulled Nya into a cuddle, waiting to see if the twins would return. 

“Can the tickle monster attack you again?” he breathed into her ear.

“Tickle monster has to help get breakfast ready.”

He gripped her tighter and groaned.

“Five more minutes?” he asked hopefully. Nya smiled, enjoying her husband’s strong arms wrapped around her. 

“Unlikely it will be peaceful. The girls will bring their brother back as reinforcements.”

Jay huffed in frustration but conceded. 

“We will continue this later,” she promised, then leaned over to give him an exquisite good-morning kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Jay and Nya having a son first, who is a water elemental, then twin girls, who share the lightning elemental power.


End file.
